


Preemptive celebrations

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Shannen is minding his own business but Langley and Celes have other plans. Something they have been waiting for ages is about to happen and it's time to celebrate.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWTverse & Polyverso





	Preemptive celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #11 (M2)  
> prompt: Threesome

Langley grabs him while he's walking down the hall, minding his own business. 

This is the main problem with Langley – aside from Langley himself, who _is_ a problem – it doesn't matter how much effort you put into avoiding him, he will always find you and nullify all your work. It's like a sixth sense, maybe something correlated to his quarter of vampire blood, but he always knows how to find you, and he made a habit of being the most obnoxious at the most inappropriate times.

Not that he's aware of that. He's very rarely aware of anything, really. And what is commonly annoying to everyone else, it is the purest expression of his love to him. He believes his company so utterly amiable that he doesn't understand – no, he doesn't conceive – the possibility that you could not possibly want to see his face for the next few hours, maybe days if possible.

Shannen often feels like that, so being around Langley is extremely stressful for him – not exactly the best premise to be with someone for a lifetime, he's aware of that. But all this time has given him something more than frustration and that is a way to deal with one-third of his relationship. So, instead of screaming and flailing his legs and cussing at Langley, he just goes limp in his arms.

There's nothing that disappoints Langley more than him not showing participation.

This time, though, Langley keeps marching on, with a smile on his face. “I was hoping you would play dead,” he says cheerfully as he drags him along like an old rag. “It's so much easier to transport you.”

Shannen usually knows better than asking anything to Langley. He already talks too much unprompted, there's really no need to encourage him to talk more. But considering the situation, he thinks he can make an exception to his own rule. “Where are you taking me?”

“But to our love nest, of course!” Langley declares with his usual flourish. “Everything's ready.”

Shannen closes his eyes for a moment and he counts to ten and then twenty before even beginning to find the strength not to kill this parasite he tied his life to. “First of all, we don't have a love nest,” he states, loud and clear, for the guards along the corridor that are pretending really hard not to be listening, “Secondly, everything what?”

“Oh, we're having a party,” Langley says with the nonchalance of someone who's not aware of Shannen's aversion to parties and celebrations in general. But he, of course, knows that very well. “Me, you and Cee.”

“A party for what?”

“You need to ask?” Langley gently pushes the door of their room open with a foot. “They're changing the Marriage act . We will be able to marry! Finally, I would say. It's been long overdue, don't you think? They didn't give us permission when they could have and we've lived in sin for ages. Wouldn't it have been way more practical to just let us marry?”

“They are _not_ changing the law yet, blockhead,” Shannen protests as Langley finally puts him back on the floor. “They're just discussing the chance of changing the—I so didn't sign up for this.”

“Only true sweet pea of my heart, you never sign up for anything,” Langley coos, leaving a kiss on top of his head. “That is why we always have to forge your signature, so to speak.”

Celes laughs, his voice finally full and steady, and so much lower than it used to be. He's sitting on the bed already, wearing only a pair of pants, which is one piece of clothing more than what he was wearing when Shannen left him this morning. The bed has been made again, but it's been covered – literally covered – in bright red and white pillows. There's a tray with food next to the bed and another one with sex toys right next to it. Langley is already undressing, which is uncalled for since, from Shannen's perspective, they are still discussing things.

“I know that face,” Celes chuckles, reaching out for him. “You're thinking of running away.”

“I'm thinking of divorcing you.”

“But not me?” Langley chirps, bringing his considerably long self back into the conversation. He offers his lips for a kiss and when Shannen declines, he kisses him anyway. “You're so sweet.”

“You're his problem, not mine,” Shannen says. “If I leave him, I'm free of you too.”

None of them has ever believed him when they were getting to know each other, so nobody definitely believes him now, after having fought a war, saved people, avoided death, had two kids and ruled over a land. Not even Shannen really believes those words, but he needs to say them because he's got an image to protect.

“Don't you have to get married first?” Celes mocks him, pulling him to himself and onto the bed.

Shannen acts as he always does and he frowns, as if being dragged on the mattress by his two lovers was excruciatingly annoying for him, which actually is in part, but at the same time he lets that happen because, if there's someone he can accept to be dragged in bed by, that is them. “Last time I checked, that wasn't possible.”

“But that's about to change, my icy flower of the snow,” Langley keeps cooing, helping Shannen out of his clothes. “That is why we're here.”

“You don't know that,” Shannen says to him. Then Celes reclaims his lips and kisses him gently, more to cuddle him than arouse him, so he turns to look at him, his eyes a little warmer, all his body suddenly and so uncharacteristically alive. “He doesn't know that.”

“No, but I also think it's going to happen,” Celes smiles at Langley. Together, they move in to enclose Shannen in their arms. “I can feel it.”

“Can I remind you, my noble and precious pearl, that our lovely boyfriend is a seer?” Langley hands find their way between Shannen's legs and he could protest and they would stop, but he finds out that he doesn't feel like complaining anymore. This whole matter of changing the law has been too stressful and went on for far too long. Perhaps he needs some release too. It'd be better to wait for the actual results, of course, but there's nothing they have ever done with logic, so why this should be different?”

“Don't you trust me?” Celes asks on his lips.

He does, no doubt about it. So he nods, and the celebrations begin.


End file.
